


A Delinquent’s Happy Ending

by Pastango



Series: Dull Truths and Beautiful Lies [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, please don't hurt me for killing the boy, pure sugar and fluff, this is only three chapters because it's originally only three parts, with a bit of angst in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: Maybe a problematic child and a delinquent can have a happy ending.(Also on Tumblr: https://pastango.tumblr.com/post/163627540019/a-delinquents-happy-ending)(Thanks to luucarii for dragging me into akeshu hell.)(Rated Mature for some language, all from Akechi.)





	1. So Very Young (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> The child of someone who thought "Well why don't I make my friend suffer then repair her heart?"

It was all too quiet.

I admit, I had to get used to the quiet eventually. Living alone does that to a person.

Though, the barking of dogs and car horns drone on, and I eventually stopped caring about them.

The one sound I did want to hear, was _his_ voice.

After moving away, I hadn’t heard from him in almost seven months.

Call for alarm? Most likely. Normally you'd hear from someone like him at least once. So I attempted to text him. A few seconds later, I got a reply. At least, I thought it was a reply.

_Rogers Alert: The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service._

Well, that was concerning.

I read the message once, twice, again and again.

Attempting to call did nothing. Just the same message. No longer in service? Where was he? Did he get a new phone? No, he couldn’t have…

After minutes of worrying, I messaged Futaba. She was my next best bet for figuring out where he was.

_Akechi: Do you know where Akira is? His number appears to no longer be in service._

No reply for around 10 minutes. Then, my phone vibrated.

_Futaba: nobody told you??_

_Akechi: Told me what?_

_Futaba: akechi, he was killed in tokyo._

After reading the message ten times over, it hit me.

 

 

Akira Kurusu was dead.


	2. He Died, Then He Didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff begins. really short chapter, next one is longer.

It had been a week since I was given the news of Akira’s murder. And I can admit, I was a little distraught. No, wait. Make that very distraught. 

The man I had fallen for, dead. 

Only 18, and already dead. 

They said it was a gunshot wound. Straight in the head. Of course, there were ways to survive that. But obviously he hadn’t used any of them.

He was dead, and I couldn't even say goodbye.

 

 

It was another month of silence, with the occasional visit from Futaba and the others. But he was never there. 

Had to be dead. 

After yet another month, I got a text from an unknown number. 

Reading it really revealed nothing about who they were. 

_Unknown Number: Goro?_

_Akechi: Who is this?_

_Unknown Number: It’s me, Akira_

I dropped my phone in panic and confusion, then picked it up again. No, no, it couldn’t be. He was dead.

_Akechi: Akira is dead. Who are you really?_

_Unknown Number: Dead? No. I survived_

Well, maybe… 

_Akechi: You’re lying, aren’t you. Just some prank._

_Unknown Number: I can call you and prove it_

 

**Couldn’t hurt to try, I guess..**

_Akechi: Fine then._

 A few seconds later. My phone rang, and I surprisingly answered without hesitation. 

“Believe me now, Goro?”

 It was him. Oh god, it was him. Hearing his voice made me giddy, something that never happened. 

 "I… it is you!“ After I spoke, the dam I had set up for all those months shattered. Tears streamed down my face and demolished the composure I had kept up for three months.

 "You’re… alive.." 

"Can I come over and visit?”

 "Of course, dumbass!“ 

He laughed, that melodic sound that was so easy to adore. "I’ll be there soon.” When he got to my apartment, I kissed him as if we had been dating for years. 

 

 

Akira Kurusu was alive and well.


	3. Everything Comes To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "FUCK YES  
> FUCKING YES  
> AAAA FUCK  
> I LOVE  
> FUCKING BEAUTIFUL  
> I FUCKINF APPROVE"- luucarii when she read this

After the events of today, with my discovery of Akira being alive and well, I can quite frankly say I was embarrassed. 

Kissing him? Seriously, Goro? How cliche and cheesy. 

Although… he reacted surprisingly well, and kissed me back about as quickly as I had dove into his arms. We stood in an embrace for what seemed like hours, sharing warmth and affection, until he finally spoke. 

 "How about we go sit down?“ I nodded meekly, still pressed against his slim frame. 

 After we sat down on the couch, I tilted my head and brushed the bangs that fell into my eyes out of the way. 

 "Where did you go?" 

"I was definitely shot, but not in the head. But since I seemingly disappeared, they assumed I was dead. The whole headshot thing was likely to get family and friends to believe them, and to get everyone to assume I had been killed, those bastards… after I was shot, the man ran away. The woman took me to the hospital, and there I was. I stayed with my parents for a while, and they weren’t too happy. Said they had disowned me, basically. Put me up for adoption or something. Then I came back here. I only texted you after I remembered your number. I can’t remember many details, really." 

I put my head on his shoulder. "We have to tell the others. Futaba, especially.”

“Call her and ask her to come over." 

I nodded in affirmation, and picked up my phone. I called her with a few taps, and after ringing three times the girl picked up.

 'Akechi! Good to hear from you! Whaddya need?’

 'I need you to come over as soon as you can.‘ 

'Why?’ 'It’s about Akira. Be quick.' 

She agreed at that, and I hung up. "She’s coming over soon.”

 "Should I hide in a box or something?“ 

"You’re an idiot.”

 "Love you too, Akechi.“ 

Those words again.  _I love you_. I mumbled an "I love you back” and then stood to answer the door when a knock was heard.

That was quick, especially for Futaba. 

“Akechi! What did you want to talk about?”

 "I wanted to show you something.“ She nodded and followed me into the living room, but stopped short once she saw Akira. 

 "A-Aki… is that him?”

 "That’s him.“ 

She almost instantly burst into tears. Adorable. She rushed over and dove into his arms, gripping his shirt and sobbing. But she was smiling the whole time, and I can say I did have to repress tears of my own. 

 The two eventually coaxed me into joining the cuddle pile. I reluctantly joined in, holding Akira close as if he would disappear at any moment if I let go.

 After many moments of silence, Futaba spoke up. 

 "I gotta tell Sojiro!" 

 

We were all dragged off to Leblanc. After barging in the door and having Futaba yell "SOJIRO! AKIRA IS HERE!” we were all seated in one of the booths.

 "Put you up for adoption? That’s rough, kid.“

 "You gotta adopt him, Sojiro!" 

"Well… I’ll see.” I smiled at the dark haired man beside me, who smiled at the two across from us.

A month later, we were sitting on the couch in my- no, our apartment. After he moved in with me, our lives had adjusted to incorporate the other. 

Then, we got a call from Sojiro himself. 

 "Hey, kid. I’ll get straight to the point. How does Akira Sakura sound to you?“

 

Another four months later, we were happily living together when Akira looked over at me. "Goro, I wanted to ask…”

 "Mm?“

 "How would you like to join the Sakura family?”

 "Do you mean by adoption? I don’t think we’d be able to continue dating…“

 "No, you dolt. I’m asking you to marry me." 

I froze, and turned around from whatever meaningless task I was doing. That didn't matter now. He had just asked me, a problematic child and person who had tried to murder him... to marry him?

 

I had to say yes, obviously.

 "Oh, I’m so glad.“ He exhaled, then pulled me into a kiss. How cliche. But I can’t say I didn’t love every second of it.

 

Akira Kurusu was my fiancé. 

 Perhaps there will be a happy ending for a delinquent and a problematic child, hm? What do you think?

 

 I think life is pretty great.


End file.
